Technology Field
The present disclosure is related to a clock generation technique and more particularly, to a memory interface, a memory control circuit unit, a memory storage device and a clock generation method.
Description of Related Art
The markets of digital cameras, cellular phones, and MP3 players have expanded rapidly in recent years, resulting in escalated demand for storage media by consumers. A rewritable non-volatile memory module (e.g., a flash memory) is suitable for being built in the aforementioned portable multi-media devices listed above for example due to having characteristics, such as data non-volatility, low power consumption, compact size and no mechanical structure.
As a data transmission clock frequency of a volatile memory is gradually increased, a memory interface is required to sample data signals from the volatile memory more and more accurately. Generally speaking, the memory interface identifies a data strobe signal (DQS) preamble of a DQS from the volatile memory. After the DQS preamble is identified, the memory interface may use the DQS to obtain a clock of a data signal from the volatile memory. However, as the data transmission clock frequency of the volatile memory increasing, the DQS preamble is hard to be identified.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present disclosure. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present disclosure, or that any reference foul's a part of the common general knowledge in the art.